1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the chain drive between the crankshaft and the camshafts of a reciprocating-piston internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a system for tensioning the chain thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to keep a chain deive of the type to which this invention relates under a defined tension, and to compensate for chain extension which typically occurs after prolonged use, it is known from the German Pat. No. 24 31 425 to tension the chain by an hydraulically powered tension bar. While the basic idea is known, the prior art has not solved the major problem with such systems, i.e. preventing the tensioning bar from being pressed too hard against the chain by the hydraulic chain tensioner. A solution to this problem, especially one which is accompanied by low manufacturing costs, would represent a significant advance in the art.